theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Fairchild
Kimberly Fairchild is Macy Alexander's half-sister. She is the daughter of Adam Alexander. She is portrayed by Ashley Tesoro a.k.a. Ashley Lyn Cafagna. Storylines Kimberly is raised by Myles Fairchild and was born and raised in Nantucket into Maggie and Jack's old home. They were first introduced into the situation at a party at Brooke Logan Forrester's house where Kimberly immediately was deeply in love with Eric Forrester and Brooke's son, Rick. Kimberly and Rick ended up at the same high school and were study buddies. Kimberly fell for Rick who both believed in finding the right person before going all the way. Kimberly then met Amber Moore, a gold-digger who went after men for their family's fortunes, who told her to stay away from Rick. Kimberly was devastated when she realized Rick was in a relationship. Amber warned her to stop chasing Rick again and she decided to fight for him and that's how the rivalry began. Kimberly was encouraged when Brooke (an enemy of Amber) told Kimberly she's a liar and a gold-digger and Eric Forrester begged her to end the relationship. Kimberly began dating C.J. Garrison but staying close to Rick. Amber then lost her baby after another fight with Kimberly, and Kimberly confronted Rick stating she couldn't continue these problems for Amber and hurt the baby. Kimberly was nearly heartbroken when she had to watch Rick and Amber exchange their vows. When Kimberly found out she had a half-sister Macy Alexander, she was devastated that her father had a life that did not include her. She ran away to her friend Alexis until Rick convinced her to go home. Once Kimberly found out that the child may not be Rick's she was more determined to pursue their future. C.J. warned her against the idea and Kimberly promised if the baby was Rick's she'd walk away. Kimberly began to accept Macy and grew closer. Once Rick announced he'd forgiven Amber and the baby could've been Raymond's, Kimberly accepted dates from C.J. and she even kissed C.J. to make Rick jealous. Kimberly was thrilled when Brooke chose her to be Forrester Creation's newest model. Kimberly's dress caught on a hook and the dress ripped off and she was terribly embarrassed. This began the war between the Spectra's (Macy's family) and the Forrester's.The Spectras thought the Forrester's did it to humiliate Kimberly and the Forresters were convinced the Spectras did it to ruin the show. Macy and Thorne Forrester broke up over it, Kimberly began to resent Brooke who she thought seduced Thorne to break up the relationship between him and Macy (who is Brooke's enemy also). Kimberly told C.J. they were over and began to pursue Rick again encouraging him to divorce Amber so they could be together. Brooke gave Kimberly another modeling line to break up Rick and Amber. Kimberly traveled to Italy and met a photographer Giovanni who shared a few kisses but she could never forget Rick. Kimberly was more determined than ever to be with Rick. Kimberly in Paris, France went to meet up with Becky, Amber's cousin who gave her an unwanted baby (Eric lll) for some answers. Becky told Kimberly their marriage was a huge mistake and she was the only woman he loved. Kimberly traveled back to the U.S. to confront Amber and her mother Tawny pulled a gun at her. Kimberly refused to accept their marriage and Rick admit he wasn't in love with her. After months of nothing, Kimberly pushed Rick back with Amber and found comfort with Giovanni. Kimberly returned to L.A. to find that Rick and Amber's marriage is over. Amber's secret that Little Eric was Becky's son was out. Rick wanted to pursue a real relationship with Kimberly. Amber was a waitress and Kimberly taunted her and almost got her fired. Macy was driving angry at her rival Brooke (who fought over Thorne and Deacon) in the car and crashed and died. Everybody thought Brooke Logan killed her. Kimberly found this out disguised her self and pushed Brooke thought a window but the top part didn't fall on her. Kimberly stated that Macy was her last family member alive (Sally Spectra recently died). Thorne (Brooke's current husband) came in a hurry and to help Kimberly he said he's getting Kimberly anger management classes. Kimberly then got in a relationship with Thorne while still loving Brooke. Rick tried to get close to her again but she brushed him off. Brooke and Thorne were then exchanging vows. Adam, her father, took her away from Los Angeles. Kimberly f.jpg Ashley Lyn Cafagna.jpg Kimberly_Fairchild_B&B.jpg Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Alexander family Category:Off the show Category:Female Characters